(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to timepieces.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a timepiece in which an ornamental body is moved. Such a timepiece is provided with a drive mechanism for moving the ornamental body. Such a timepiece is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-249643.
In a case of manufacturing plural timepieces each having the ornamental body with a different movement, different drive mechanisms have to be designed and manufactured depending on the different movement. This might increase the manufacturing cost.